Ash: Reborn
by PokeZeldaFan
Summary: Ash is stabbed with a Katana. Brought back to life by Arceus and Xerneas. Now living with a name called Shijoro Izaka. M for Violence
1. The Stabbing

**The other story i made is paused. Wait for it to have a new chapter. Anyways, lets go and have fun! This might be short but please dont worry i will be posting the next chapter for it.**

**_I do not own Pokemon._**

Mt. Blush, Alola

20XX

The Geothermal Power Plant has been abandoned. Everything is shutdown perfectly to avoid a fallout.

Meanwhile on the Control Room.

**AN: I made the Control room to br big becaue of the Power Plant gigantic size.**

"CHUUUUU!" Followed with an explosion on Rowlet. "Rowlet! you okay?" Ash asked.

_*trills* (Yes i am fine)_. "Good! Now use Leafage!"

Rowlet is firing leaves to Pikachu. "Dodge it!" Ash commanded to Pikachu and it does what he ordered. "Now Pikachu! Use Qui-" Ash stopped as the floor and the screens were shaking and falling as it was an earthquake. Little did they know that the Power Plant was being demolished 5 months after its shutdown. An explosion was heard followed with another one. Destroying 1/4 of the building they were in. Ash and his Pokemon ran away from the Power Plant seeing its demolition happening. Ash pulled out his Pokeball and he said "Rowlet, return." A red light came out of the Pokeball engulfed Rowlet and put the Pokemon inside. As soon he turned around, A Katana was seen heading directly to Ash and hit its intestines, right through Ashs body. As Ash looked down from what happened, he saw The Katana in his intestines, and he blacked out and dropping to the ground. And Sleep Powder came out of nowhere and made Pikachu next to Ash trying to wake him up, sleep as he breathe the powder to his nose. As Pikachu closing his eyes and his vision was blurry, a person on black and his hair and beard was orange like a Pyroar without the yellow. Pulling the katana off his intestines showing blood dripping to the ground from The Katana and the body.

**Its a hint try to find who it is! Anyways Peace out! ;)**


	2. Meeting 3 Legendaries!

**The person behind it is Lysandre! Of course you wouldve known it because its on the story tags.**** The reason why Arceus is here is because how the fuck Xerneas would heal him? Like look. His intestines are damaged badly ok? Badly. He also have a massive blood loss because of that! Now unto the story.**

Ash can see his blood spreading to the floor and he now realized that it was his final breath. As soon he passed out he seen himself in a place where theres nothing but white light. The second time he blinks he is now with Xerneas. Ash couldn't believe it. He rubbed his eyes to see if it was real. As soon he opened his eyes, he saw Arceus right next to Xerneas. Ash didnt know why the Kalos Legendary, Xerneas where there for him.

**_Meanwhile on the real world, Alola._**

Two people are traveling to the Power Plant to see its demolition. As soon both of them were there, they were shocked. A dead body, Heavily bleeding which caused an extreme blood loss. Those two people were Kiawe and Sophocles. They ran back to the professor of the Pokemon School who is Samson Oak who is the Owner of the Pokemon School. All three talked to each other from what they saw.

**_Back to where Ash is currently._**

"Why are you here Xerneas?" Ash asked. Xerneas replied. "I am here because i cannot heal you by my own." "And you Arceus?" Ash asked to the other one too. "The same answer, but." Arceys replied. "But, now what?" Ash questioned. "You have to stay with us until your friends are gone. Do you accept? When you come back alive instantly you would be killed again and you will never return, because we have to create energy to heal you. You see, when people who i chose never last long hear because when a person, just like you turn into Pokemon in 30 days. Do you want to wait until they are gone? Or you will come back again instantly." Ash replied "I choose to stay with you until my friends are gone." "Good Choice!" Arceus replied happily. "Thanks for the choice, Ash, You can call me if whenever you are. I am always be there." Xerneas said. Ash said to himself _"I will come back world. Prepare yourselves."_

**_Fast Foward to a couple of days later._**

"Ash." Arceus called. "What?" Ash said to Arceus.

"Your friends are gone and we havee to bring you back to life. Your new name is Shijoro Izaka, to avoid for you to die again and train your Pokemon." Arceus said to Ash. "How would i revived?" Ash asked. "We will give our energy to you and get the normal blood capacity. Thats how you be revived. Oh and Hoopa will help you escape your grave also, leaving no trace to your escape." Arceus answered. "Hoopa is here." Arceus said. "Ashkun! Ashkun!" Hoopa happily calling Ash's name. "Hoopa! Im glad to see you!" Ash said "Me too!"

**AN: Read this please. Next chapter we will skip the reviving process okay? Next time!**


	3. Meeting the Blonde Girl!

**Hey its me! Just pretend that i have 10 people reading this. So thats all i can say so have fun! ;)**

**_1 hour later_**

"Hoopa! Thanks for letting me out!" Ash said. "No problem Ashkun! And also," Followed with Hoopa creating a ring inside Oak's Laboratory. "Here's your Pokemon!" After that Hoopa closed the portal once again. "Thanks Hoopa!" Ash thanked Hoopa for its job. "Bye Ashkun!" "Bye Hoopa!" both waved hands and Hoopa disappeared.

"Noivern Come out!" Noivern came out of the Pokeball and performed its scream. "Noivern, take me to Alola." Ash ordered Noivern and he does what he said.

**_2 hours later_**

"There it is. Land on a Forest near the Pokemon Center." Noivern landed on the forest near the Pokemon Center as it was ordered.

Ash changed his clothes with a Blue Shirt and a Red Jacket similar to the Kalos Blue Jacket. His Pants however stayed the same, His Shoes were Red and Black shoes. After that Ash now calls himself as Shijoro Izaka, His zig zag cheeks were gone, thanks to Arceus removing it. His scar from earlier was still there. It wasnt bleeding. Thanks to Xerneas.

As he approached the Center. He seen Nurse Joy on her Front Desk. "Hello may i help you?" Joy asked. "Yes, i would like a room for me." Ash replied. "Okay, here is your keys! its in Room 12." Said Joy infront of him Ash thanked Joy for the room and he paid it for 1 week. As soon he walked on the hall to find his room, he passed a blonde girl, Her name was Lillie. Ash didnt paid attention to it because it would blow his cover. He put his keys onto the door unlocking it. He didnt regret it. And he left his things on the floor. He walked out of his room and bought food as he was hungry.

**_Lillie's POV_**

I packed my things because i had an hour left to leave because i rented a room for 6 days center, After i was finished doing it i brought my bag and stuff, and headed at the hall. I passed a man which had Blue Shirt inside and Red Jacket with a white line placed directly on the zipper and the end had a white ball. I decided to ask who he is.

**_Third Person POV_**

Ash watched a TV show and a knock came at his door. "Who is it?" Ash said while opening a door. Both made eye contact and standing there in silence for 2 seconds. "What's your name?" Lillie asked. "Oh u-uh my name is Shijoro, N-nice to meet you!" Ash said with an alerted reaction. _"What will i do? I dont want to be hunted again!"_ Ash said to himself. "My name is Lillie! Nice to meet you also. So wanna hangout with me?" Lillie asked. "Sure!" Ash replied with relief.

**_2 hours later_**

"So Shijoro! What are you going to buy?" Lillie said to Ash "I'd go to the most fanciest restaurant in here" Ash said to Lillie. "The fanciest? You will lo-" Lillie stopped as Ash place a finger near the mouth. "I have 500,000 Pokedollars okay? I can afford it." Ash removed his finger near Lillie's mouth. "Now let's go." Ash said. As they approached the restaurant somrone called Lillie. "Lillie!" Both Lillie and Ash turned to see who it is. "Mallow?" Lillie asked. _"What? That Mallow!?" _Ash said to himself. "So? You have a boyfriend now. Hm?" Mallow teased, which made Lillie blush a little. "N-no i dont have a boyfriend!" Lillie blushed even more. "So who are you? My name's Mallow!" "My name is Shijoro. I am taking her to the restaurant. And no we arent having a date. We just met eachother for the first time." Ash replied. "Wait. At the most expensive one?" Mallow asked. "Yes." Both Lillie and Ash in unison. "So we have to go. Its a nice pleasure to meet you. See you!" Ash waved to say goodbye to Mallow, and she did the same too. "Bye!" Mallow shouted as she was exiting the mall. "Let's continue" Ash said while entering the restaurant. "Sure!" Lillie replied with excitement. "I'll go first" Ash said to Lillie. "What can get for you?" The waiter questioned for their food. "Alolan Pasta and Sweet Malasadas." Ash replied. "You?" The waiter said to Lillie. "I also like Sweet Malasadas too." Lillie repleid at the waiter too. "Is that all?" said the waiter. "Nope." Both said in unison.

**_5 Minutes Later_**

"Your ordere is here. " The waiter placed the food including the malasadas.

"Say Shijori. How did you became rich?" Lillie questioned with curiosity. "Well. I trained on Kalos alot though. And thats who i became rich. So we dig up?" Ash replied. "Sure!" Lillie said as she was hungry from waiting.

**_Another 5 Minu- _** **CUT!**

**Author here. This is an Ash x Lillie but that would come in 2 more chapters. Continue.**

**_-tes Later._**

"Lillie, where should we go next?" Ash questioned.

"At the Clothes Store!" Lillie answered with joy and happiness that it was her turn.

"Shijori. What should i pick? The Blue one? Or the Alolan one?"

"I'd pick the Alolan one." Ash answered.

"Its your turn now Shijori!" Lillie asked.

"W-What? my clothes aren't that bad!" Ash was alerted that he was the next one.

"But you have a dirt on your Jacket!" Lillie said to Ash.

Ash looked down and found that he had dirt the entire time while he was walking. "Fine. I'll change." Ash replied with disappointment "I will choose okay?" Ash picked a Blue Shirt and a Red shirt with 69 in it. "Hold the Red one for me." Ash said. "Okay." Lillie hold the Red Shirt while Ash is changing with the Blue Shirt. "This is bad." Ash said to himself. "Give me the Red ill buy it." Ash said. "Hey Shijori! You look great!" Lillie said to Ash. "Thanks Lillie!" Ash bought the Shirt and he wore the jacket to continue.

**AN: This is longest chapter i can do! Whew. So anyways. See you next time im the upcoming chapter!**


	4. Hunting Lysandre

**Hey! PokeZelda here. This time Ash will get a handgun including a knife. Also Lillie accidentally founds out of Ash's scar only in 1 more chapter.**

**Alright. bye! Have fun!**

"So. Shijoro, did you had fun on the mall?" Lillie asked to Ash.

"Well, i did had fun and it was awesome i brought you to the restaurant right?" Ash answered. "Its quite awesome you brought me to that place i cant afford. How about i pay you back?" Lillie said. "I dont want you to pay me back, its fine." Ash replied. "Are you sure you are fine with that? Im worried on your money nad you might get bankrupt." Lillie asked again. "Look, i am fine with this, there is no way you can pay me back, do you understand?" Ash answered it. Lillie gave a nod on her head signaling the she understood. "Good, so i think i have to go to my room, bye!" Ash said. "Me too, lets meet at your room tomorrow!" Lillie said to Ash. And now two of them parted ways to their place.

**_2 hours later_**

**Ash POV**

I took a left turn to the Pokemon Center i was staying. I had my keys. Inserted thrm at the lock and opened it, i entered the room, closing the door behind me and locking it. _"Who was that guy? And why did he target me?" _Ash said to himself. Suddenly a lightbulb came to his mind and he knew who he was. It was Lysandre, The leader of Team Flare. He knew that it was him but he didnt know where, Another lightbulb came to his mind again. He has to find Team Flare's grunts. He took his Pokeballs, A knife, and a handgun. He loaded and then he cocked the gun. After that he pulled his hood on so nobody could who he is. And he jumped out of the window.

**_Meanwhile on Lillie's POV_**

I parted ways from Shijoro. I took a right and another left to my house. I opened the door and i took upstairs to go to my room. My Pokemon, Snowy which is an Alolan Vulpix sleeping there on the couch. After i checked who is Shijoro is no results came. It was like, blank and empty. I shrugged it off and went to bed.

**_Third Person POV_**

Ash was walking to a road to a ferry to Ula'Ula Island. A few meters before the ferry he was to ride. 5 Team Flare grunts were on the road. he pulled his Pokeball and it released Lycanroc, And he also pulled out his handgun too. which was already loaded and cocked. Ash whispered "Lycanroc, use Rock Throw." As soon before Lycanroc does his attack, Ash pulled the trigger on his hand gun facing to the sky. Followed with a barrage of rocks made by Lycanroc. 2 grunts were hit by the rocks made by Lycanroc making both unconscious. "Use Rock Throw again!" Ash ordered. Another barrage of rocks made and thrown by Lycanroc hits the van and its steering wheel making it unable to drive, Ash shot one of the grunts at the leg making the grunt unable to move. And 3-8 rocks hit the last two remaining grunts unconscious. That one grunt however was still alive. Unable to walk, Ash pointed the handgun to the head and Ash said "Where is Lysandre and his base? WHERE IS IT!" The grunt replied "A-at the basement. Of the P-power plant, there is a hidden door at the back of the building" replied with a worried face and tone. "Good." Ash said. He opened the the back of the van. It contained boxes of Pokeballs stacked eachother.

**_A few meters from the incident and a couple of minutes before it happened._**

"Hey Mallow, Are you going to Ula'Ula island?" Lana asked. "

"Yes! because i want too see thr remnants of the Power Plant. You?" Mallow answered and question Lana.

"Same thing to me!" Lana answered.

"So are we go-" Gunshots were heard, not far away. And an explosion followed.

"Let's go check it! Fast!"

**_Back to where Ash and the grunts was_**

_"Oh my god. What the fuck just happened?" _He said to himself as he saw the Pokeballs.

_"I have to do thi-" _Ash was cut when he heard Mallow and Lana.

"Shit." and he returned Lycanroc and ran away.

Mallow and Lana arrived at the place. The place was wreck. The road was destroyed. Trees were down due to the barrage of rocks by Lycanroc. They saw a van smoking, with Pokemon inside Pokeballs inside. Mallow and Steenee help eatch other to remove the boxes, One by One. Lana and Popplio, tied up the grunts in a nearby tree that was not yet been damaged. As soon the last box of Pokeballs were gone, 5 minutes later. The veichle exploded. Lana, Mallow, Steenee, and Popplio carried the boxes to the Pokemon Center. Mallow and his friends dropped the boxes to Nurse Joy to handle them. After that Mallow saw Ash or also known by his fake name Shijoro.

"Shijoro! Its me Mallow!" Ash quickly noticed this and decided to greet them.

**_Timeskip to an hour because i am lazy._**

"Thanks for the visit Mallow and Lana!" Ash shouted at them while leaving the Pokemon Center. "No problem Shijoro!" Both Lana and Mallow said in unison.

**That was long too. I had to take a break also because i am tired. Anyways have fun!**


	5. Hello Ula'Ula Island!

**PokeZelda here, please tell me any mistakes in one of my chapter. I was rushing my chapters everytime and my hand hurts. I might be not uploading in a day or more. Anyways. So have fun! ;)**

Ash unlocked the door and opening it, as he is now inside his room he closes it and locks it. He hides the handgun at the back of the cabinet, he placed the knife to the knife holder and fell asleep.

**_1 day later._** Ash woke up, took a bath and dressed in the same clothes from yesterday. He leaves the Pokemon Center snd calls Lillie at the side if the Center.

"Lillie. Want to take the ferry to Ula'Ula island?" Ash asked

_"Sure ill be there in the port in an hour." _Lillie answered."Meet you there." Ash said and ends the call, and headed to the port. As soon he was there he bought food and snacks for the ride, now he waits for Lillie.

**_1 hour later_**

"Shijoro!" Lillie shouted and waved.

"Lillie!" Ash also shouted and waved.

"So Lillie you ready?" Ash asked, "Yep and im really ready!" Lillie answered with happiness, "Well then, lets enter the ferry!" Ash said and they both entered the ferry and their room.

"S-Shijoro i have something to tell you and its kinda complicated." Lillie said. "Then what is it?" Ash asked with curiosity. "Well we have met together and, i think, i-i love you." Lillie blushed and her cheeks were light red. Ash could'nt believe it. They just met eachother and Lillie loved him. Both knew what to do, Ash and Lillie kissed eachother and Ash said "I love you too." and they kissed again comfortably and they both realized it was their first date. and Lillie said, "Y'know. You kinda remind me of someone, Its Ash." Lillie looked up to the ceiling as she said it. Ash now knew that he was liked and missed by everyone. He knew it, he goes to the bathroom to check his scar. It was disappearing, slowly, very slowly. He was relieved by it, exited the door when something unexpected happens. A group of Team Flare, consisting of 30 grunts and one person who was leading the raid. Lysandre.

"Lillie get out of this mess now!" Ash said and Lillie hid on the bathroom and Ash was still there, he found the Team Flare ship and it had crew on there, he took out Noivern and ordered "Get to the ship! Fast!" Noivern did what Ash said and headed there. He was circled by 10 grunts and they fought Ash, luckily he had a pocket knife. He stabbed each one of them and sometimes kicked them. As soon it ended his face and his jacket were covered in blood. Ash put his Alolan Cap and proceeded to create a massacre on the ship, killing every single member on it. As soon that was done he turned on auto-pilot and commanded the turret. Ash pressed the button and thr ferry was met with a bombardment of bullets raining down to the members.

However he found out that someone was controlling the ship, he jumped down to ride the boat and headed to the ship. Ash targetted the boat where Lysandre was in. He killed the driver where Lysandre was in, Lysandre was now in charge to drive. As soon he was there he commanded to take over the boat. He climbed the ladder and was there at the stern. On Ash he took an automatic weapon and headed every room. Until he heard footsteps. He turned around to see who it is. It was getting louder and closer until a grunt was in there, holding a knife and ready to charge. Ash cocked the gun, as the grunt was charging he pulled the trigger, killing the grunt. He evacuated the ship and headed to the bow of the ship, he knew that Lysandre was there. Took out Noivern and be ordered "Get to the ferry! We need to evacuate!" Noivern did what he said and left and headed to the ferry. Ash tries to find the 30 grunts in the ferry. One by one, he kolled them and pushed them off the ferry. After that it was a massacre. The crew of the ship was gone and the grunts in the ferry was gone. He rushed to the room where He and Lillie was and called her.

"Lillie! Its safe now! You can come out!" Ash said. "Are you sure? I can come out?", Lillie asked with fear that she might be captured and her pokemon stolen. "Really! They're gone now, come out!" Ash answered. Lillie came out finding Ash was covered in blood and his cap was also covered in blood. Lillie was shocked that it was Ash, who was hiding all the time.

"A-Ash?" Lillie asked and was shocked.

"Yes, its me are you fine with it? And please dont tell from my friends." Ash answered and questioned Lillie.

"I am fine, and i would not tell it to your friends." Lillie replied.

"Thanks for the answer Lillie." Ash said

"How about the mess you have in your face and your clothes?" Lillie said while looking at the blood that was made from killing the members.

"Oh? About this?" Ash said while looking down to see his clothes being almost covered in blood. "Yes about the disgusting mess you made." Lillie said. "I have to change clothes, wait for me." Ash said to Lillie. Ash changes his clothing to a much better clean one. "So Lillie, you like it?" Ash asked. "Yep! I like it!" Lillie answered. "I have to get asleep because its a long ride." Ash said and lied down at the bed. _"Lillie loves me, what should i do? I dont want to blow my cover up on others."_ Ash said to himself. Lillie also lied down at the bed with Ash, Lillie looked at Ash put her hand at him, Ash didnt paid attention to it and he fell asleep.

**_1 day later._**

Ash woke up with Lillie's hand at him . He stood up and goes to pack his things up. Ash wakes Lillie up and said "We're here. Pack your things up. Lillie stood up also and pack her things too.

As the ship parked at the dock, Ash and Lillie exited the room and headed to the stairs to the dock. both rented a room at the Pokemon Center and they placed their things at the floor. Ash sat at the chair near Lillie. "So Lillie, do you know what to do?" Ash asked Lillie "Well, yeah about that." Lillie answered and gave a kiss to Ash. Ash reacted with a blush, Ash now kissed Lillie and they kissed eachother and made a makeup session.

**This is the end of this chapter. Suggestions would be appreciated! Anyways peace out!**


	6. I won't stop, St Elmo

**St. Elmo, ever heard of intermissions? Im just new to the community and you just appeared out of nowhere and do this. Thanks to WarHammer giving me a warning about you guys, i wont do it and i know you will start drama.**


	7. Ash Captured and Controlled

**PokeZelda here! I just watched Ultra Adventures and i decided to add them! So lets go on to the story.**

Ash woke up and created breakfast for both of them. Lillie woke up too. And Ash said. "So Lillie, what happened from the past when i was gone?" Lillie answered with, "Theres a team called Ultra Guardians. Its basically a team to protect Alola from Ultra Beasts."

**_Meanwhile on Kalos._**

"So Greninja do you see any roots left on the soil?"_"Nope__." _Greninja replied. Suddenly an Ultra Wormhole appeared. "What is this thing?" Squishy and Z2 said. "Greninja, We are going. Ready?". And then they turned into Zygarde, 50% Forme. (according to the anime series.) Greninja was still an Ash-Greninja. And they entered the wormhole, as they entered the world a new wormhole appeared not far away.

**_Back to Ash_****_._**

Ash said "Is there anymore happening?" Lillie answered with "Nope, thats all." And anyways, i have to go to school. Thanks for the breakfast!" Ash then replied "No problem!" and Lillie left.

Ash looked to his window, A wormhole appeared. And his Greninja and the 2 Zygardes came. Ash knew who they were and he jumped out of the window, and said "Zygarde, Squishy and Greninja!" the three looked at the left seeing Ash. Greninja and both Zygarde and Squishy was suprised seeing Ash. Z2 and Squishy said, "Ash! Its nice to meet again!" and Greninja said _"Same thing to me!" _Ash was suprised that Greninja was still Ash-Greninja. "Greninja did you finish your task?" Ash said. _"Yep! We finished our ta-" _Greninja was cut off and heard screaming "Get away from it! Its an Ultra Beast!" "I said get away from i-"

"Ultra Beast you mean?" Ash turned to look at them. "A-Ash?" All of them said, then Kiawe said "How are you alive?" Ash then replied, "Im not just alive." then disappeared and he was on their back. "I am revived." They were suprised. And Lillie said "I actually, accidentally saw him. I didn't tell you about it." And then Kiawe said "Aren't they Ultra Beasts by the way?" Ash then replied "Im sure you aren't familiar with Kalos." then they both disappeared. And a hologram appeared from their suit on the wrists.

"Have you catched those Pokemon?", then Sophocles said "No Lusamine, they were belonged to someone." then Lusamin asked "Then who owns those?" Sophocles replied. "Its pretty complicated. Its owned by Ash

"Squishy. Lets wait here." said Ash. "What do we have to wait? Are we going to wa-" And a wormhole appeared. "There it is." and Ash said "Follow me." and they followed Ash to the Wormhole.

**_50 minutes later._**

"Greninja! Water Shuriken! Zygarde! Attack!" Greninja and Zygarde attacked the last Ultra Beast to catach Xurkitree. Or also known has UB-03 Lightning.

**AN: He did not catch Celesteela**

Xurkitree was hit by the attack and Ash defeated all of the UB's on the his list. And a wormhole randomly appeared and he returned from the world and came back to Alola.

They were even stronger than ever, Z2 and Squishy can now use his 100% Forme. Greninja can stay as an Ash-Greninja, both of their accuracy and speed rose up including their defense and attack. Greninja now learns a new move. Katana Slash, an upgraded form of Night Slash with longer and better attacks. Ash now heads to the place where he was stabbed.

**_5 minutes later_**

Ash had now finally arrived to the place, he can see the remnants of the power plant which was demolished because of a new and improved plant on another island. And he now goes to the remnants of the plant to find a door to the basement which is Team Flare's base on Alola which is new. Ash now finally found the door, covers his face with his hood on the back and opens it, it seemed like nobody was here. A padlock beside the door was there, Ash didn't know the passcode so Ash ordered. "Greninja! Water Shuriken!" Greninja throwed his shuriken on the back, destroying the door and injuring one member infront of the door with shrapnel because of the door. Luckily he had his handgun and a pocket knife at his pocket and he instantly stabbed the member at the heart. He now finds a map at the wall indicating the directions where to go.

He heads to the storage room and opens it. He finds two members placing boxes at the floor, he takes out his handgun and shot the person on the right, Ash thrown his pocket knife to the person on the left and finally kills it with a handgun to the head. He checked the bodies if theres anything they had. Nothing, so he heads to the control room and plants an bomb at the door and detonates it. Shrapnel hits most of the people in it. He enters the room and shot 5 people and stabbed 4 of them too. It was bloody. Blood dripping and spilling, scattered across the room and it was like a mass massacre scene. Ash was covered in blood, luckily his face isnt because of the hoodie. Proceeds to head at where Lysandre was there, opens the door and found nobody. Ash looked at the table and pulled open the closet that was attached there, he finds a document and reads it. He was already once again hunted because one of the members on his attack was behind the truck, he heard a shot and ran away reporting the attack. Ash was punched in the back of his head by Lysandre because he was hiding making him unconscious.

Ash woke up, his hands were tied up in the air and a door opened, It was Lysandre and said. "Well, we have met again Ash, now tell me how you were alive." Ash replied "I wont tell you." Lysandre chuckled and said "We have to this by force." and punched Ash in the face, blood was falling from his mouth. Lysandre now again said "Now tell me how you are alive or i will do it again." Ash coughed up blood and said "I-I wont tell you h-how." Lysandre puncbed Ash 5 times until he blacked out, the rope was detached. And he said "Take him out of the building." they took Ash out of the building and he was attached on a tree. His hands were still tied up so he can't escape, woke up and he was found that he was in a middle of a forest. It was midnight.

Ash then said "Man, its cold out here" and tries to escape, he turned back and finds he was tied up. he was worried that he wouldn't be found, after that he fell asleep. He woke up at the next day and he finds Lysandre was infront of him, detached Ash and grabs him to the building then to the room, not just any normal room a mind-controlling room. Ash was placed in chair and his hands were locked, struggling to escape but no use. The machine started to control Ash, his whole body was controlled. His eyes were red signaling that he was controlled. His mind was also controlled, the voice in his head wasn't. It was the same Ash right before he was mind-controlled. His hands were free and Lysandre said to him. "Ash, here is the katana. we are going Lumiose City. Kill or capture the gym leader. When he is killed report back to me." Lysandre gave it to Ash and entered the one of the aircraft. Lysandre had 20 aircraft. Half of them were bombers.

**_5 hours later_**

The pilot said "Boss, we are in Route 16 it has a path to the City. Land there?" Lysandre replied, "Yes. Land there, its an empty route the other 15 aircraft. Bomb Lumiose City, except Prism Tower. Ash and everyone, lets go.", Everyone left the planes thrown the pokeballs revealing their pokemon. And the fleet returned to base.

**_Lumiose City._**

Sirens atart to play, a giant explosion was heard not far away. Everyone was panicking, and they entered the shelters, Pokemon was thrown to destroy the planes, 3 were destroyed. Killing the crews on those 3 planes. And on Prism Tower.

Clemont said, "Bonnie! Follow me to the shelter!" Bonnie followed Clemont who was scared and they entered the shelter, As the bombing was done they looked into the windows. Buildings destroyed and people dead, the Pokemon who were by those dead people survived but was looking at the trainer. Smoke was rising up and the floor was bombed into pieces, Fire was coming out from the buildings, Prism Tower survived, sustaining an explosion on the top. The professor's lab survived and also sustaining a hole on the left of the building. The others were flattened or collapsed. Ash was seen heading towards to the tower finding the gym leader, Clemont. Clemont and Bonnie returned to the top seeing their work room survived. The computer that Clemont had was dead because of the poles were destroyed cutting off telephone and electric lines. Clemont checked the battlefield to check if theres any person who was there. An explosion was created, Clemont said to Bonnie, "Bonnie! Hide in the closet now!" and grabbed the screwdriver. After the smoke and dust that was created settled in. He saw Ash but he had red in his eyes. Ash smirked and pulled his katana out. out. Clemont closed, locked and barricaded the wall. pulling his 12 inch wrench and placed it on his hands.

**_Ash's POV_**

_"Hey! Stop it! Snap out of it Ash!" _Said his voice on his head. Ash who was mind-controlled said "I won't snap out of it! Also where is my C4 again?" Ash found his C4 and placed it on the barricaded wall. He detonated it destroying the barricade and the door to pieces. Ash found Clemont holding a wrench, and Clemont said "Ash, Speak to me! Why are you doing this!" and then i replied "I am doing this for Lysandre! I am doing what he orders so i am going to kill you!"

**_Bonnie's POV_**

I seen Ash and Clemont fighting with a wrench and a katana. I am worried for my brother because he is my only brother because i had no friends with. And i said quietly "Clemont, Stop Ash. I know you can do it."

**_Third Person POV_**

Clemont's wrench was thrown by Ash's katana sliding at the floor. Ash said "Clemont. Follow me or i will stab you!" Clemont then said while walking backwards slowly, "I wont let you!" Ash then replied ready to stab Clemont "Well then, lets do it in a hard wa-" Ash was cut off by Clemont punching him in the right of his head. He checked his chin if theres blood dripping out. There was, he was angered by it. Clemont which had his hands had Ash's blood said, "Ash, If you dont snap out of it i will do it by force!" Ash pushed Clemont to the wall then tried punching Clemont but missed. Clemont then said again "I told you! I will do it by force!" the punched Ash in the front making him cover his nose and pushed him to the ground. Punching him again and again until he blacked out. Clemont checked his hands to see that it was covered in blood. Clemont tied up Ash just incase if he was still controlled. Clemont washed his hands and said "Bonnie, you can come out now." Bonnie exited from the closet and hugged Clemont "Clemont! Im glad you survived! I wouldnt be alive if you didn't!" Clemont then replied "Its okay Bonnie, its okay."

**_5 hours later_**

Its evening after the attack. Team Flare was defeated. Lysandre who was their boss was captured including the grunts. Their bases also were surrenedered signaling the disband of Team Flare. Lumiose City was in the start of rebuilding. Camps were made for people and Pokemon Centers were also made in a large tent version. The total population was reduced from 25,000 to 24,000 meaning 950 were dead and 40 were injured, and 10 missing but overtime the people who were missing where reduced to 2. the population was regrowing though. On the Prism Tower where Clemont and Bonnie was. Clemont was preparing dinner for both Bonnie and Clemont.

**_AN: Clemont and Bonnie arent the missing ones_**

As Clemont heard that Team Flare was gone he hoped that Ash would wake up and tell what was their plans. Clemont placed the food and they both ate. While they were in the middle of eating Ash begins to cough, he woke up but his vision was blurry because the repeated punches. He can see the blood on his shirt. Clemont stood up and ran into Ash not knowingly he is still mind-controlled and said. "Tell me what was their plans, So we can stop them Ash." Ash was weak and said "T-They said to destroy and c-capture Lumiose C-City. I-If the team disabands a new team s-should be created." Clemont replied with "Thanks now i should release you." As Clemont released Ash he pushed Clemont to the wall then punching him. Bonnie was alerted then ran away to hide in the closet on their bedroom. Ash repeatedlypunched Clemont then releasing him, dropping to the floor, and Ash said "It was a big mistake to release me. Things i say are false, everytime. Team Flare isnt creating a new team. And i wont tell you." Then grabbed the katana that was on the wall and pointed at Clemont, and then said "You are coming with me Clemont." then pulled him up to the wall and punched him at the face making him black out. Ash headed to the top of the gum and a helicopter headed to Ash and he opened the door. Then Ash said "Hey, give me a hand." then the 2 members of the crew helped Ash put Clemont in the helicopter then flew away. Ash remembered was Lysandre said 6 hours ago.

_"Ash, destroy Prism Tower and Professor's Lab." _Lysandre said.

He did what he had to do. He had his katana, Bonnie was already out of the closet and ran away to the camp site where the population was in. He planted 3 explosives that can destroy a good amount of parts for Prism Tower on the the corners. He left the building to a safe place and detonsted it. 2 seconds later the destruction happened. Prism Tower was collapsing. Clembot and Bonnie were on a safe place, Prism Tower's fall was headed to South-West destroying the remainder of the buildings on that area. He also headed to the lab. Nobody was there because they were in the campsite also. Pokemon wasnt there too. They were released on the wild, after that he placed 4 explosives then detonated it. The lab was obliterated. The lab was gone. Ash then felt something, he can control the body, do whatever he can. The machine was dead obviously, if the machine stays longer they can control Ash much as they want. Ash looked into this hands, it was blood. Clemont's blood. He punched him a while ago when he couldn't control his body. He knew that he will be wanted. He goes to Mt. Silver for the rest of his life.

**Longest chapter i made. I hoped you enjoy, I am going back to school and i created pixel arts. Please wait for me on a week, months or whatever.**


	8. Announcement!

**Hey! PokeZelda here, I am creating parts because i have school today. I might not be online all the time but dont worry. I might come back here once school ends.**


	9. Goodbye Mt Silver, Hello Alola!

**PokeZelda here! I can continue the story! But it will be cut into parts to save time. School is important for now, I guess. Anyways lets go in to the story!**

**_Mt. Silver, 8 years later_**

Ash was sitting on his chair looking at his computer, finding to see something to good to be active. Ash saw a news article to remember the attack on Lumiose City, he clicked at the article and he found his name at tthe middle of the article, Ash then said "They still have the bounty on me for 8 years. When will this stop?" Ash now exited the news article and headed to go to the regions map. He found no new reigons so he just planned to go back at Alola, he heard a knock on the door and Ash asked "Who are you, also the door is unlocked. The person then said "I guess, you haven't knew my name Ash." Ash then replied, "Look, i have been hunted and i have a bounty on my head. If you're the one who is wabted then you will say 5 minutes ago Red. The fucking champion." Red then replied "Yeah im a champion and why are you still creating igloos in this place?" Ash then turned to face him "You know that i am always bored because i stay here. I already trained my Pokemon to fight! I already told you this like a hundred or even a million times!" Red had a shocked face. But then he never said anything for an hour, Ash turned back at the screen to look again.

**_ A day later._**

Ash prepared coffee from his underground garden. Then Red came out and said "Ash how did you still have you have your garden up and running for 8 years?" Ash then turned around with both of the mugs in his hand and said "I dont know. I thought it would be good." then placed Red's mug at the table and sipped his coffee and then something came to his mind and asked "Red, why are you silent before i came here and found your cabin?" Red then answered "Because i can, people can do whatever they want." Ash finished his coffee and said "Well Red, thanks for the 8 years on this cabin. I think i have to walk outside because i have to go at Alola." Red then said to Ash "I think its not a good time to go outside. Here, your clothes. Its very good at disguise also it has a hood in it and it can cover your eyes and the zig zag cheeks." Ash then said "Thanks for the clothes and by the way i already had some stuff for you ready. Theres an instruction i made to do for my garden underground. Everything is on the table." then closed the door. Ash pulled his hood on and he finally seen the grassy terrain of Johto. He headed down to the airport snd he signed up. The plane was there, parked to get passengers to enter. Ash entered the plane and it flew away to Alola.

**PokeZelda here. This is part 1 of the chapter. Nobody knows how much parts to conplete the chapter.**


	10. Alolan Destruction

**PokeZelda here. Still haven't watched any Ultra Legends. Im just stuck at Run Heroes! Run! Is that the only latest english dubbed episode? Please tell me any site or anything to watch some. Anyways lets get to the story.**

Ash boarded the plane early, there was a few people and he sat to his assigned seat. It was a window seat. He looked to his left to the window and said quietly. "Red is going to be suprised when he sees the nude magazine." then chuckled.

**_Meanwhile on Red._**

Red said, "Alright, where is the instructions." and then he checked the pile of Ash that he gave. He saw the magazine that Ash secretly placed. Red was staring at it for a good minute until he flipped the page. There was a note written by Ash that said _"Red, please read the instructions first or i will create more igloos infront of your house." _Red then said "Well, i dont want any more igloos then ill read the instructions." He found the instructions then read it.

**_Back to Ash_**

The plane was already on the runway, the engines started and the plane started to fly. It was going to be a long ride as he was on Johto, Alola was very far away from Johto so he slept.

**_1.5 hours later._**Ash was fast asleep. Almost everyone was asleep, the cockpit can see Melemele Island, they can also see the runway and airport. Until an explosion was heard, everyone was panicking. Half of the oxygen masks dropped, Ash was one of them. His mask dropped infront of him, he was still asleep. He never felt the explosion or even heard it. The plane crashed until it split half. Ash was on the back of the plane and that was the time he woke up. He was on the very back. He can see the outside and a building was going infront of him he was absolutely panicked. Ash was going to talk but he blacked out as the plane was hit on the building. He opened his eyes which was still blurry, his ears were ringing his head head blood going down from the top of his head. He can see the exit too. He walked to that exit but was slow and weak. As he exited the crash his eyes were clear again, his ears stop ringing. The destruction was massive, buildings destroyed or even flattened, trees were burning. He saw Lillie and the others evacuating the island. He chose not to call them but said "Lillie, h-help me." Lillie and the others vanished from the smoke. There was no help, Melemele Island was gone. It was abandoned, the guardians of the island, Tapu Koko, evacuated too.

His eyes were getting blurry once again but saw 2 men dressed in red which means its Team Flare. He couldnt walk anymore so he blacked out once more.

_**1 day later**_

Fire and smoke were gone. The only remaining the destruction. Cars were flattened by the rubble or were still usable sustaining dents and windows broken. Ash opened his eyes seeing a person. It was Red, Red gave his hand to Ash to help him stand up. Ash grabbed the hand and stood up and asked "Red. Why are you here? Its dangerous." Red then replied "I saw the news so i decided to help you. Thank me later for finding you. Also, have you used your aura yet? Do you still remember about it?

**_Flashback 2.7 years ago._**Red said "Ash do you have fully learned aura yet? Heard you learned aura a long time ago." Ash then said "Nope, i havent fully learned sura yet and yes i have learned aura a long time ago" Red then said "Well then, i have already mastered aura so im going to teach you one! Lets get going!" Ash then said happily "Alright!"

**_Flashback end._**


	11. Ash's Friend!

Ash remembers what and how to use aura. He forgot half of it, Red knew about that so hesnapped his fingers to see through the destruction. There was no people here and Red said, "Ash, do you have any idea where to set up camp? I mean, you already visited Melemele and the other islands." Ash then said "Pokemon School or the professors house. We will go to the house first." Both of them walked to the direction of the house. Ash then snapped his finger like Red who did it earlier to check if a person was there. Nobody was found so he opened the door, the ceiling had a hole on it, damaging one solar panels. The other panels were still collecting sunlight, Ash tested the light switch and it turned on so they can use it at the night.

Red repaired the hole on the roof, Ash cooked meal and placed at the table. Both grabbed their forks to the air said in unison "Lets eat!" and ate all of it.

**_12 minutes later._**

Ash completed his plate first and said "Red, im going to the beach okay?" and left, Ash sat at the aand looking at the Alolan sunset, he was thinking about the other islands and his friends and they are Lillie, Sophocles, Kiawe, Mallow, Lana, Hapu, Gladion and others. He imagined his friends and himself playing on the sand and water. His imagination broke when Red placed his hand at his shoulder and said "You thinking about your friends? I didnt had any friends, so this its my first time having a friend and its you Ash." Ash smiled and said "Y'know, you're the first one to be my friend at this destruction. Anyways, lets loot so we can have enough resources to leave." Ash stood up and walked with Red to the city. He checked the plane he was in to find anything. He found 3 potions and an antidote. Red checked the pokemon mall. He found 9 hyper potions, 6 stored malasadas and a Razz Berry. Ash met Red at the center of the Pokemon mall who was checking a bit more to fix the roof from leaking.

Red saw Ash walking to him with the potions and antidotes he looted, Red said "What brings you here? You hungry? I found 6 malasadas here." Ash replied "Nope, not yet hungry, even a bit. Did you found anything to fix the roof? It has tiny holes in it. And its going to rain soon." Red found hardwood and roof tiles in 3 boxes and said "Yeah, found 'em here, give me hand too." Red carried the 2 boxes and Ash carried one, they exited the mall and ehaded back to the house.

**_25 minutes later_**

Red and Ash arrived at the house. They both get to the house and fix the roof. Ash installed hardwood with nails inside and Red placdd the roof tiles outside, they finally fixed the roof and Red got inside with sweat coming down from his forehead, Ash had the same thing too. They wiped the sweat and Ash climbed upstairs to his little open room and Red took the couch downstairs.

**Author here, if you want to read the story with updates click the follow button, if you like this story just click the heart button. If you want to read with updates and like the story, just click both. Same thing goes with the author. If you like me, the author and the story just click the all button or click all of the four buttons. Its that simple. Thanks for reading and have fun!**


	12. Should I add a timeline?

**Hey! PokeZelda here. Just wanted let you know should i create a timeline of Ash? Its just like the TLOZ/The Legend of Zelda Timeline (Hyrule Historia). If you dont know it check the book or even search it on google of the timeline. If you want it, you vote for it. Should i create it?**

**Yes or No, you pick dear readers.l**


	13. I don't know

PokeZeldaFan here, i am going to pause this story as i dont have any ideas to make, a person just insulted me for being a fucking weeaboo (i think thats what it was spelled). I wont be updating this daily, monthly or even annually, i just dont have the energy to update this. I hope you fled to the other stories where Ash comes back alive. One day you will forget everything that was written on this story. After that, be surpised who made you follow, love, or even both including the author, you dont even know who did it.

School is just messing with me now, i just read other original books. My life is getting boring, what should i do?

PokeZeldaFan signing out, bye.


	14. Sorry

I, PokeZeldaFan, now officially recognizes the discontinuement of the story: Ash: Reborn.

Sorry, i have no more intrest of adding more chapters in this story. I have been updating it too fast and too short, not even reaching 2-3k words.

With that, one story is active, the other paused. I will also official announce the discontinuement of the other story, Ash and Link in Outset.

Too bad and weird, not good for me too. I want to discontinue any memories of me creating those stories.

It was fun you all having those memories reading, loving, following, leaving a review or even a criticism, constructive or not. It was the best memories of all.

I will create a hall of memories on my wattpad account and add these best memories created by a story.

Again, it was fun reading these stories. Thank you, PokeZeldaFan. Official discontinuedband goodbye.


End file.
